


May I Have This Dance?

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: College, F/M, Graduation, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are a couple.Everyone knows that.But what will happen when their friends, families, and fate seem to be trying to keep them apart?Will they stay strong; or will their bond crumble?





	1. One Last Time

“Marinette, you're going to be late!” Sabine called up into the attic where the sleeping teenager lay.

Marinette groaned and blindly reached for her phone. She powered it on to check the time. The glowing digits read eight o’clock. She tossed her blankets aside and shot out of bed, nearly tripping on her way down the ladder. “Tikki! Help me get ready, I have fifteen minutes!”

Her tiny red kwami started flying around Marinette’s room, grabbing textbooks and papers and stacking them in her pink backpack. Tikki rolled her eyes slightly at her chosen’s ridiculousness. “It’s Graduation day! Are you excited?”

“Kind of, I’m just really nervous for tonight.” She said as she pulled on a white shirt with a flower design and some pink jeans. “Plus, after this summer, I might not see Adrien for a while.” she said sadly. Yep, two years later and she’s still madly in love with that boy. Although, a certain black cat has worked his way into her heart this past year. Marinette sighed, she’d sort all that out after Graduation.

“Marinette!!” Tikki called, bringing her back to reality. She glanced at her phone, school would start in five minutes. “Let’s go Tikki!” She called, as she ran out of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and towards François Dupont High School for the last time.

Over the past two years, Marinette and Adrien had grown to be close friends, almost as close as her and Alya, and she could now (much to her surprise) form full sentences around him.

Marinette sprinted into the classroom, and slid into her seat next to Alya, just before the bell rang. “Girl, why are you always late?” Alya said, laughing at her best friend.

“I was up late last night finishing my dress.” Marinette said with a yawn. Being the designer that she was, she decided to make her own dress for Graduation. It was a dark blue sleeveless dress with sequins on top. It was cut just above her knees, and the colour seemed to match her eyes.

“Hey Mari!” Adrien said walking into the classroom. “Hey Adrien!” she responded, much more confidently than she would have two years ago.

“You two must be soul mates, you're both always late for everything!” Alya said as she and Nino burst out laughing.

“Alya!” Marinette squealed as she started to blush. Adrien was about to say something, but then Ms. Boustier walked into the room.

“Sorry I’m late class, there was..” She explained why she was late, but Marinette wasn't listening. She as busy staring at Adrien’s gorgeous blonde locks and fantasizing about dancing with him at the Graduation dance.

Little did she know that her dreams would soon become a reality, but some nightmares may become real as well.

Marinette had stayed up until 2am the night before putting the finishing touches on her dress. She had started it 3 weeks before, but with final exams and you know, saving Paris, she barely had anytime to work on it.

RING! The lunch bell scared Marinette, calling her back to reality. She jumped, and would've fallen off of her chair, had a certain blonde haired model not caught her.

“You okay Mari?” Adrien said with a smile. “Yah, just clumsy as usual.” Marinette said, earning a chuckle from Adrien.

“Mariiiiiiii!!!!!” Alya whined, “We need to go get ready! Grad starts at 6!” Since it was the day of Graduation, they only had a half day of school, leaving the girls 4 hours to get ready, since they had dinner plans with Nino and Adrien at 4.

“See you tonight!” Marinette called to Adrien and Nino as Alya dragged her away by her sleeve. The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon trying different makeup and hair styles. Marinette finally decided on some light blue eyeshadow that matched her dress and wore her hair curled, and held to the side with some crystal blue flower pins.

“Wow, you're dress looks great Mari!” Alya exclaimed when she saw her friend’s dress for the first time. “Thanks, I love yours too!” Mari replied. “Of course you like it!” Alya giggled, “You made it for me last year for prom!”

Alya wore a floor length purple dress with a single shoulder strap and a studded belt on her waist. She wore some black eyeshadow and her hair down, as usual.

“Oh wait girl, before we go, I brought you something!” Alya said reaching into her bag. She pulled out a pair of six inch black stilettos with silver ankle straps. “They match mine!” Alya said lifting up her dress to reveal a matching pair of heels.

“Are you sure Alya, I’ve never worn heels before, and you know how clumsy I can be!” Marinette said nervously. If only I could be as confident as Ladybug all the time. She thought with a sigh.

“It’s either these or your sneakers, Manon ruined your fancy sandals last week!” “Alright,” Marinette said. As she pulled on the high heels, she remembered the little girl being upset with her for not letting her watch Suicide Squad, and for revenge, pouring her applesauce all over Marinette’s shoes.

“Nino just texted, they’re outside in Adrien’s car, you ready?” “Sure, let’s go meet your boyfriend.” Marinette said. “And your future boyfriend!” Alya added before exiting the trap door to Marinette’s room.

The girls walked up to a bright green Dodge challenger that was parked outside of the bakery. “Hey guys!” Adrien and Nino said as the girls got in the backseat of the car.

“You look great babe.” Nino said looking at Alya’s dress. “Thanks, but you can thank Mari, she's the one who made it after all.”

The four friends all talked about their futures on the drive to Olive Garden. “So Mari, which college are you going to?” Adrien asked her. She looks so beautiful tonight, how come I never noticed that before? And those eyes… I could swear I’ve seen them somewhere before… His thoughts were interrupted by Marinette’s answer.

“Actually, I just got accepted into the Parisian Institute of Arts. I’m studying fashion design. What about you Alya?” Marinette said, although she already had a clue of what her friend wanted to do with her future.

“I’m going to study journalism in New York, and Nino is studying film making at the same school.” Alya added. Marinette dreaded the day when she would have to say goodbye to her two best friends. At least she would always have Cat Noir by her side.

“What are your plans Adrien?” Alya asked, hoping to take the sad look off of Mari’s face. “My father wants me to start modelling full time after this summer actually.” Adrien said, with a sad look on his face. “I got accepted into the same school as you Mari, but unfortunately I cant go.”

It broke Marinette’s heart to see Adrien like this, he had never acted so sad around her. Why is it that the nicest person on earth (not to mention most handsome) ends up with the worst father ever? He should always be happy. I wish I could tell him how I feel.

The four friends got out of Adrien’s car and entered the restaurant. After they got to their booth, Alya slid in next to Nino, leaving a blushing Marinette to sit next to Adrien.

Nothing eventful happened during dinner, the four friends avoided the topic of colleges, and even though Adrien laughed along with the others, Marinette could see the sadness in his eyes.

“Oh, Rose just texted!” Alya said, “She said that everyone is showing up now for rehearsal.” Adrien pulled out his phone, “Oh shoot, we only have 15 minutes until 6!” “Let’s go dudes!” Nino said.

They all ran out to Adrien’s car, Adrien pulling Marinette’s hand the whole way. As they got into the green car, Alya said “Mari, I’m surprised you didn’t face plant in the parking lot!” “Very funny Alya. It’s not my fault you gave me stilts to walk on.” Adrien and Nino burst out laughing.

I remember when Cat Noir and I were battling Reflekta, and Cat Noir got transformed into girl. He had to walk around in high heels, that was hands down the funniest thing I’ve ever seen. I even remember what he said “By the way, those things should be illegal.” I’m beginning to see what he meant.

Marinette started to giggle thinking about the memory. “What’s so funny?” Adrien asked. Marinette started blushing, it’s not like she could say that her partner, Cat Noir got transformed into a girl with high heels. “Oh, I was just thinking about how Kim and all the other boys got transformed into girls by that akuma victim. “Yah, I was one of them .” Adrien said.

“Let’s continue this conversation later.” Alya said as they pulled up to the hall where the ceremony would be held. “For now, it’s time to Graduate!” They all started cheering as they entered the large white building.


	2. Minutes to Hours

“There you are!” Ms. Boustier called as the four friends walked into the hall. “The ceremony starts in 6 minutes! You should’ve come sooner!”

“Sorry, we lost track of time.” Marinette explained as they were seated. Adrien was sitting in the third row from the front on the aisle, right next to Marinette. Nino and Alya were right behind them, and Chloé and Sabrina were sitting in front of them.

“Adrikins! Save a dance for me tonight?” The blonde haired girl said. “Sure Chloé.” Adrien replied unenthusiastically, Marinette just glared at Chloé.

A few minutes later, the friends and families of the graduates entered the hall and began to take their seats. This is it. I’m finally graduating. I really hope I don’t mess up. I have to do it. I have to tell Adrien how I feel about him. Even if he rejects me, this may be the last time I get to see him. I have to know….

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand holding hers. She turned to face Adrien. “Nervous?” he asked her. She only nodded, “How did you know?” “You were frowning and staring off into space.”

“I was, I’m so lame…” she said, internally face palming. “It’s ok, I’m sort of nervous too, but not about graduating, about my… future.” Adrien said taking a deep breath. “Marinette,” he said gazing into her crystal blue eyes, “Promise me that we’ll see each other this summer? Just because we’re leaving high school, I don’t want to leave you.”

“Of course Adrien.” she smiled. She was about to tell Adrien that she would always be there for him, but she was interrupted by Mr. Damocles walking onto the stage. This is it.

“I would like to say, congratulations class. You have accomplished so many great this these past four years, and I wish you all the bast in your future. I will personally miss each and every one of you. So, with further adieu, Ms. Boustier, please come on stage.”

The red-haired teacher walked up onto the stage and explained that when she called your name, you were to come up on stage and collect your diploma. Special awards would be given after.

Adrien was the first on to be called, “Good Luck.” Mari whispered to him. He gave her a friendly smile as he went up to get his diploma.

Marinette watched 3 or 4 of her other classmates be called up on stage before it was her turn. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Her teacher called. Marinette began to walk down the stairs and towards the front of the hall. All she was thinking about was what Adrien had said to her, and she was so distracted the she didn’t notice the blonde girl in row 2 stick her foot out to trip Marinette.

Marinette tripped over Chloé’s heel and fell down the stairs and onto the ground. “Oww,” she groaned. “Marinette!” Adrien ran down to her. “Are you ok?” he asked her. “Yeah, I think so.” she said as he helped her up.

As she stepped on her left ankle, she felt a sharp pain, and would've fallen over, but Adrien was still holding her. “Looks like you sprained your ankle, let me help you.”

Adrien walked Marinette onto the stage and she got her diploma. Once they were back in their seats, Marinette started crying. “Don’t cry Mari, it wasn’t your fault, I saw Chloé trip you.”

“I-I made a fool of myself in front of everyone. I’m sorry Adrien.” Marinette said between tears. “Why are you sorry?” he asked. “I can n-never do anything right. I’m always so clumsy and…” Adrien cut her off.

“Marinette, we can all be clumsy at times. And I’ll have you know that you are one of the nicest people I have ever met, you are smart and talented. So, don’t let Chloé ruin your night ok? Everyone knows it was her fault.”

Marinette nodded. Adrien reached into her bag and grabbed a makeup wipe. He started to gently rub off the eyeliner and mascara that had stained her freckled cheeks when she was crying.

“Thank you Adrien.” Marinette said with a weak smile. “There’s that smile I love!” Adrien said as he held her hand. They watched the rest of the ceremony in silence.

“So class,” Mr. Damocles said, “I wish you all the best in your future. Good evening everyone.” He added as he walked offstage. Everyone slowly started to leave the hall, to make their way over to the dance.

“We did it!” Alya said running up to Marinette and Adrien. “Let’s go take some photos!” she said as she lead the group over to a blank wall and took out her phone.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the clumsiest girl in Paris.” Chloé said walking up to Marinette. “Stop it Chloé.” Adrien said, “We all know you tripped her. You can’t just do things like that. So do us all a favour, and leave us alone.”

Marinette was just as shocked as Chloé. Did Adrien really just stand up for me? No one’s ever done that for me, well, besides Alya.

Chloé just grabbed Sabrina’s arm and huffed away. “T-thanks A-adrien.” Marinette said. Am I really stuttering around him again? I thought I was past this. Ok, just pretend you’re Ladybug. I’m a superhero, I can talk to my friend. “No problem.” Adrien responded, “She can be a bit much at times.”

The four took some photos, and Adrien watched as his friends’ parents came over and congratulated them, telling them how proud they were and how much they loved them.

I watched Adrien look around the room, looking for his father. But he wasn’t there. No one was there to tell Adrien how great he was. Marinette noticed how sad Adrien looked, but she didn’t know what to say. So she walked over to him, and simply hugged him.

And much to her surprise, he hugged her back. No words were spoken, they just stood there, enjoying each other’s presence, until Adrien said, “Thanks.”

Alya and Nino had already left for the dance, along with the rest of their class. “No one’s ever really been there for me besides you and Nino and Alya. I just wish my father was proud if me.” Adrien said sadly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marinette asked. The pair started to walk around the garden behind the hall, Adrien explained how his father was never really there for him, and that, once his mother left, he felt alone, and trapped in his own house. 

This story seemed so similar to one a black cat had told her two months ago. She remembered that day clearly. She had been out on patrol with her partner, Cat Noir. Once they were done, they met on top of the Eiffel tower as usual. Only this time, she notice tears coming from the vibrant green eyes of her partner. He had told her a story, eerily similar to Adrien’s, and they had stayed up all night talking. Her poor kitty.

It was 8:00 when graduation ended, and it was now 10:00. Marinette and Adrien were still walking around the garden. They were missing the dance, but neither one cared.

“Adrien?” Marinette said hesitantly. “Yes?” He responded. This is it I’m going to tell him. “After tonight, I’m not sure how long it will be before I see you again. And I’ve wanted to tell you something for a while now, but I was too afraid. I-I just think that it’s better if I tell you, than go the rest of my life wondering.” She looked down, afraid the meet his eyes.


	3. "I Guess Dreams Do Come True."

“Adrien, I love you. I have since the day we met. I was wondering if maybe you liked me back?” Silence. What have I done? Of course he doesn’t like me. I shouldn't have said anything. I… Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips meeting her own. He kissed her. And she kissed him back.

A few seconds later, Adrien pulled away and said, “I love you too, princess.” Marinette stared into his deep green eyes, and all she could think about was how similar he looked to Cat Noir, with his black tux and green bow tie.

“Mari?” Adrien asked. “Y-yes?” “Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked her. “Of course I will.” She said, pulling him into a tight embrace. “But I need to tell you something first.” Adrien looked at her, confused.

Here goes nothing. She thought to herself. “I’m Ladybug.” Shocked was the only word to describe Adrien’s face. They stood there for what could’ve been two minutes, or two hours. No one really knew. There was only silence until Adrien said, “M’lady?”

Now it was Marinette’s turn to freeze. “Y-you’re Cat Noir?” He nodded. “Well kitty, looks like you finally won me over.” Marinette said with a grin. “I guess dreams do come true.” Adrien said as he kissed Marinette.

“I love you kitty.” Marinette said. “I love you too princess.”

“It took you too long enough!” Alya called from behind them. Marinette spun around, nearly falling over due to her injured ankle. “Alya! What are you doing out here?” Marinette said, clearly annoyed.   
“I came to look for you two, but I can take a hint, I’ll leave you guys alone.” Alya said with a wink as she turned on her heel and walked away. Adrien looked at his phone, “It’s almost 10:30, do you want to go inside? It may be a while before we see everyone again.”

“Yah, let’s go.” Marinette said grabbing Adrien’s hand and dragging him inside. They walked inside and found Alya and Nino talking in the corner. “Hey dudes.” Nino said, “I heard you two finally started dating.”

“We did, to be fair, we were both pretty oblivious.” Adrien said, shooting Marinette his signature smirk. She rolled her eyes in response. Why is he so cute even when he’s annoying me to pieces?

“Tonight is the best night ever.” Marinette said, smiling at her friends. A moment later, Chloé walked over. I spoke too soon. Marinette thought. She ran up to Adrien, “Adrikins! They’re playing a slow song next, do you wanna dance with me?” She said.

UH. WHY. CAN’T. SHE. LEAVE. US. ALONE! First, she embarrassed me in front of the whole school, and now she’s stealing Adrien. I hate that girl…

“Sorry Chloé, I already promised to dance with Marinette. Maybe some other night okay?” Adrien said pushing Chloé off of him. “Why do you people like her? She’s just a lame wannabe!” Chloé huffed.

“Actually Chloé, Marinette is the bravest, kindest, most beautiful girl I know. She cares about everyone. You should try to be like her sometime Chloé.” Adrien’s response was met by Chloé screaming and running out of the party hall.

The slow song started playing, and Alya and Nino paired up and danced away. “Did you really mean all of that Adrien?” Marinette asked, slightly blushing. “Of course I did bugaboo. May I have this dance?” He asked her bowing, much like Cat Noir would.

“Silly kitty.” Marinette giggled as they started to dance. The four friends spent the rest of the night dancing and talking, and even taking pictures in the Photo Booth.

Everyone started to leave the dance at around 1:00 am, leaving just Marinette and Adrien sitting outside of the hall on a wooden bench. “That was fun…” Marinette said yawning as she began to close her eyes.

“Let’s get you home princess. Adrien said transforming into Cat Noir. He picked up the sleeping girl, and carried her across the rooftops, all the way back to her room. He put her down of her bed and kissed her forehead, “Goodnight Mari.” He whispered. He turned around to leave, but was stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist. “Stay.” Marinette whispered. So he did.

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open, the sun shining in through her skylight. She turned to her left and looked up at Adrien. “Morning princess.” He whispered, knowing that her parents were still sleeping.

“What time is it?” Mari asked the boy laying next to her. “6 am. Do you wanna go for a walk and watch the sunrise?” Adrien asked her. “Sure, just let me change out of my dress.” She said.  
Marinette getting up early was a rare occurrence. Normally, if she didn’t have school, she would just stay in bed and sleep all day. But this summer morning, something felt different. She felt like the happiest girl in the world. She gave Adrien some clothes that she had designed, so that he could change out of his tux, then made her way to the bathroom.

Marinette changed into a white tank top and some pink pyjama pants, pulling the pins out of her hair and letting it drape freely over her shoulders. Adrien was now wearing a black t-shirt with a neon green paw print in the middle, and a grey jacket with a blue stripe across the chest.

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien said as Mari came back into her room. “Yes Adrien?” She said confused. “Why did you design these clothes? They’re really good.” He said. “Thanks, and I made the shirt for Cat Noir, so you, for our two year anniversary which is next week, and I made the jacket for your birthday to match the scarf I…”

Marinette immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. Adrien still had no idea that his favourite blue scarf, was in fact a birthday present from his girlfriend. “What scarf?” Adrien asked looking at Marinette.

“What? I didn’t say anything about a scarf. It’s nothing. Are we gonna go on the walk or what?” She said nervously. I looked down at the jacket I was wearing, the blue stripe almost perfectly matched the colour of the scarf father had given me for my 15th birthday. That could only mean..

“You made me that scarf?” Marinette only nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Adrien asked. “You were so happy when you thought it was from your father, and I didn’t want to spoil that.” She said looking at the ground.

“Knowing that it’s from you only makes it more special.” He said smiling. “Now, let’s go for that walk.” He said grabbing her hand as the couple quietly climbed down from Mari’s room. “By the way, you look great with your hair down, you should wear it like that more often.” Adrien said, Marinette only blushed in return.

Marinette took a deep breath of the cool morning air, as she and Adrien left the bakery. The green summer leaves were blowing in the breeze. Marinette looked up, a blend of red, orange and yellow painted the sky. A gust of wind blew a strand of Mari’s raven hair into her face. Adrien watched as she tucked it behind her ear.

The couple walked in silence, enjoying the sights of the empty streets of Paris. Normally the streets were crowded with cars, but since it was so early, most of Paris was still asleep. The couple walked along the Seine, the crystal blue water shone in the early morning light. 

“It’s… beautiful.” Adrien said watching the sun rise across the water. “When I was little, my mom used to take me here every summer, this was her favourite time of day.” he added, taking a deep breath to avoid the tears that threatened to spill.

“That must’ve been amazing.” Marinette said, grabbing Adrien’s arm and resting her head on his shoulder. Adrien nodded, a single tear rolling down his cheek. A gust of wind came from across the river, blowing Marinette’s hair into her face. The raven haired girl shivered from the cold.

Adrien took off his jacket, and put it around Marinette’s bare shoulders. She smiled, and said “What is this? A 90’s romance movie?” Adrien laughed in response. Marinette smiled. He should laugh more often. If it were up to me, that smile would never leave his face. She thought.

“So princess, would you like to go on our first official date today?” Adrien said. “Sure, where?” Marinette asked, holding Adrien’s jacket closed to keep the wind out. “Well, Nino and I were going to the carnival today, if he brought Alya, maybe it could be a double date?” Adrien said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“Sounds great kitty.” Marinette said as they started to make their way back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is an EXTREMELY short filler chapter, but it didn't fit with either of the other chapters, next one will be longer.

They walked into the bakery to be greeted by Marinette’s parents standing in front of them. “When were you two planning on telling us you were dating?” Sabine asked with a smile. “Mom? But how did you-” Marinette started. “The bakery opens at 5:30, you really think we didn’t see you leave?” The two teenagers just stood there, not knowing how to respond. “Now come up for some breakfast.”

After breakfast, Adrien and Marinette climbed back up into her loft. “Shoot, 13 missed calls from Natalie.” Adrien said, checking his phone. “I better call her back.” he muttered. “Go ahead.” Marinette said, “I’m gonna go change.”

“Adrien! Where are you?” Natalie yelled through the phone, “I- uh, I’ll be home in a bit to explain.” Adrien said, dreading returning to the house that was never really his ‘home’. “Your father wants you to return home immediately.” Natalie screamed. “Alright.” Adrien sighed.

Marinette emerged from her bathroom wearing a light pink crop top, and some jean shorts. Her raven hair was now in two braids. “I have to leave. My father’s assistant called.”

“Oh.” Marinette looked down, a small frown dancing on the corners of her mouth. “Sorry.” Adrien said. “It’s alright, text me about the carnival okay?”

“Sure.” Adrien said, his mood instantly improving. He walked over to Marinette and kissed her cheek. “Until we meet again princess.” He said smirking. “Bye kitty!” She said giggling.

Adrien dragged his feet along the sidewalk towards the Agreste mansion. A route he knew all too well.


	5. 'Home'

Adrien trudged up the steps to his house, and swung open the large marble doors. He gulped when he saw his father waiting for him at the top of the staircase.

“Adrien, I would like you to explain to me where you were all night. Now.” Gabriel said sternly. “I was at the graduation dance most of the night, then I took Marinette home because she was tired, and I ended up staying there all night.”

“I see. Adrien, you understand I can’t have you behaving like this.” Adrien nodded, bracing for any harsh punishment his father would unquestionably give him. “It has also come to my attention that your so called friends are bad influences.”

 

Adrien gritted his teeth. He hated anyone to speak down about his friends. “You will not be punished, however, since you choose to make poor use of your free time, you will begin full time modelling next week.”

Adrien’s eyes widened in shock. “But father I-” Adrien started. “No buts. I will have Nathalie design your new schedule.” Mr. Agreste turned on his heel and started to head back to his office.

“No.” Adrien said through clenched teeth. “No?” His father turned around to face him. “I was accepted into the Parisian Institute of Arts. I’m going to study physics.” He said, his hands in fists.

“I can not allow this Adrien you-” Gabriel said, the same emotionless expression on his face. “No. You won’t allow this. I’ve been your puppet all my life and I’m done. I’ve always done what you wanted me to, but now I’m finally going to do something I want. You know mom would’ve let me.” Adrien’s voice broke as tears began to fall. “She would have.” Adrien muttered as he turned and ran out of the mansion.

Adrien ran. He ran for hours until he couldn’t run anymore. He didn't know where he was, or where he was going, but he didn’t care. He left, and he could never go back. That was the only thing that was clear to him. 

He had been running for about 40 minutes when he finally collapsed in an alley way. His lungs burned, and his legs felt like they were about to fall off, but he didn't care. None of that mattered right now.

“Kid…” Plagg began, flying out of Adrien’s pocket. Adrien looked up, Plagg noticed his tear-stained cheeks. “I-I don’t know what to-to do.” Adrien says between tears. He rested his head on his now dirty jeans.

Plagg bit his lip, as if thinking of a plan. “Kid, I think you should go see Marinette, she’ll know what to do.” Plagg said. “Look, I know Im not great at giving advice, but-” Adrien cut Plagg off. “I don't want her to see me like this.” his voice was barely a whisper.

“You’ve seen each other at your best, and your worst. This won’t change anything.” But about that, Plagg was wrong. Adrien slowly picked up his phone and dialled Marinette’s number.

“Ow!” Marinette said as she stabbed her finger with a needle. She was in the middle of sewing a red sundress for her date with Adrien.

“Are you alright Marinette?” Tikki asked, she wasn't really concerned since this happened so often. “Yeah, I’m fine Tikki.” She said shrugging it off.

Her phone began to ring across the room. Tikki flew over to it, “It’s Adrien.” she said. Marinette grabbed her phone. “Hey Adrien!” Marinette said.

“I-I… had a fight with…” Adrien’s voice trailed off as he broke down in tears all over again. “Kitty, are you okay?” Marinette asked, concern lacing her voice. No was the only word he was able to manage between tears. “Where are you?” Marinette said, already putting her shoes on. Whatever was hurting him, she wasn't gonna let him go through it alone. “I-I don't know.” Adrien said, his tears calming down a bit.

“Transform. I’ll be there soon.” She said as she hung up the phone. “Tikki, spots on!” She transformed, and immediately swung off her balcony and towards the bright green paw print illuminated on her yoyo’s screen.

A few minutes later, she arrived at an alley way on the outskirts of Paris. She saw Cat Noir sitting against one of the walls with his head resting on his knees. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Hi.” he said sadly. His normally bright green eyes were currently dull. “Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Ladybug asked gently. “I got into a fight with my father, and, I left and I can't go back.” Cat Noir said looking at the ground.

He expected Ladybug to ask him all sorts of questions, but to his surprise, she said nothing, instead she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “My parents are leaving tonight for a week to visit my uncle in China, if you wanted to, you could stay at my house until thing cool off with your dad.” she said, turning away so he wouldn't see her blush.

“Are you sure my princess doesn't mind taking in this poor stray?” He said smirking. She poked his nose as they both stood up. “My parents leave at 5.” she said glancing at her yoyo, the clock read 3:47. “Meet me at my house then?” she asked.

He bowed, kissing her knuckles. “Until then m’lady.” he paused, “Thank you.” “Anytime.” she replied. “Are you going to be okay?” She said before she left. “Eventually.” he replied, taking off towards the Agreste mansion for the last time.

He swung open the window of his bedroom, and jumped in. He cringed as he landed loudly, hoping no one heard him. He grabbed a duffle bag out of his closet, and began throwing some clothes into it. He was about to leave, but remembered to grab his favourite scarf. The one the gorgeous raven haired girl had made for him on his 15th birthday.

He vaulted over buildings, away from the Agreste mansion, never looking back. He landed behind a parked car and released his transformation. He grabbed his phone and checked the time, 5:15. Perfect. He walked up to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and rung the doorbell.


	6. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas for this story, feel free to comment them. It helps me upload faster.

The door opened, and Marinette immediately grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the bakery.

“Wh-” Adrien started, “Shh! My parents haven't left for the airport yet, wait here okay?” Adrien nodded in response, and stood behind a large shelf of pastries.

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s bag whining. “Adrien! Did you bring cheese?” “No Plagg, if I went to the kitchen, I would have run into Nathalie.” Plagg sighed and flew back to his place in Adrien’s bag.

Adrien quickly crouched down when he heard Marinette and her parents coming back into the bakery.

“Alright, I think we have everything.” Sabine said, “You can have your friends over this week, but no parties. Alright?” Marinette giggled, “Of course not mom.”

Adrien watched as Marinette’s parents left, and she locked the door behind them. “Hi kitty.” Marinette sighed, hugging him from behind.

“Hello princess.” He replied with a smirk, but this time, the smirk that she had grown to love seemed… different.

She sat down beside him. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He took a deep breath, Yes Mari, I do wanna talk about it. I love you and I hate keeping things from you, but I can’t tell you what my father- what Gabriel said because it would only hurt you. 

“No. Let’s do something else. I’m fine, really.” He smiled weakly. Oh kitty, when will you learn you can’t lie to me? I know you better than that.

They sat in silence for a moment. Adrien hoped that she wouldn’t keep asking him what happened. He knew he would break down and tell her, and he would do anything to avoid that.

Marinette’s phone buzzed from across the room. Their eyes locked. “It’s on.” They both said before sprinting across the room. Marinette vaulted herself over a sofa, Adrien close behind. Marinette turned around to stick her tongue out. However, since she wasn't looking where she was stepping, she tripped over her sketchbook. Marinette got up, Adrien was already on the other side of the room, holding her phone above his head. 

“Karma.” he said. She got up and walked over to him and tried to grab her phone. Adrien only held it higher. “I win.” Adrien stuck out his tongue much as Marinette had before she fell.

Now it was Marinette’s turn to smirk. “You certainly did, kitty.” She leaned up and kissed him. He closed his eyes for a split second, and once he did, she snatched her phone out of his hand. “Karma.” she replied smugly.

She unlocked her phone to see a message from Alya. ‘Hey girl! Nino and I are going to the carnival tonight, are you and Adrien coming?’ Marinette looked up at Adrien, “Alya wants to know if we’re going to the carnival. Do you still want to go?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss our first date, princess.” At this, Marinette rolled her eyes. ‘Sure, what time do you wanna meet?’ she replied. ‘15 minutes, in front of the ferris wheel.’ Marinette looked at the time, 5:30.

“She wants to meet around 5:45.” Marinette said, looking over at Adrien. He gave up spying on her texts, and was now sitting on the couch. “We better leave soon then. If you want we can walk over to get my car and drive there.” he said. Marinette noticed how he didn't say his house anymore. Marinette nodded in response.

They walked in silence most of the way to the Agreste mansion. Not awkward silence, mind you. They had spent many nights of patrol just sitting in silence, enjoying the others’ company.

“Hey Marinette,” he paused, “How come you never got your driver’s license?” he questioned. “Curiosity killed the cat.” she replied smugly. “I guess I cam just get anywhere by yoyo faster than I can drive.” At this, Adrien burst out laughing.

His laughter died of when they reached the gates of the Agreste mansion. Marinette felt a chill down her spine. Had his house always felt this cold? Adrien sighed and hit the buzzer. Soon, Nathalie’s voice came over the speaker.

“Hello Adrien. Your father has been waiting for you to return home.” Marinette saw Adrien clench his fists. She reached over and held his hand. “We’re just here to get my car.” Adrien said, coldly. Sure, Nathalie had been nice to him over the years, but she had never truly stood up for him when it mattered most. 

He heard a loud click, signalling that the gate shad been opened. He and Marinette walked over to the spot where Adrien’s car was parked and got in. Adrien sighed. “Sorry.” Adrien said. Marinette put her hand on his. He looked up to meet her eyes. “You don't have anything to be sorry for. It was really hard for you to come here, I don't blame you for snapping at Nathalie.” Marinette smiled, and so did Adrien.

“Princess, have I ever told you that I love you?” Adrien’s smile morphed into the smirk she knew all too well. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.” She said, leaning over and kissing him. Little did they realize that Gabriel Agreste was watching them.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“Hey dudes.” Nino said when Marinette and Adrien finally showed up at the carnival. “Where the heck were you guys? It’s already 6 o’clock.” Alya said. Adrien and Marinette both looked at each other. “Long story.” Marinette said, motioning for Alya to drop the subject.

“Okay, well we already got the tickets. What do you want to do first?” Alya asked. “How about that one?” Marinette said, pointing to a large rollercoaster with several loops in it. She had never been one to be afraid of rollercoasters, after all, she is a superhero.

Alya grabbed Nino’s arm and begin dragging him over to the line, “Come on!” she called. Marinette giggled and ran after her, with Adrien following close behind.

Once they had given their tickets to the worker, they got into their cars. Marinette and Adrien were at the very back of the ride, with Alya and Nino right in front of them. Marinette turned to Adrien, “Are you ready?” she asked.

He shrugged, “I guess so. I’ve never actually been on a rollercoaster before.” Marinette grabbed his hand. “It’ll be fun, I promise.” she said smiling. “I trust you princess.” he said as the ride started. 

They started going up a steep track somewhat slowly. Once they got to the top, the paused, and began their decent. Adrien smiled and threw his hands up, he couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. He looked over at Marinette who was screaming and laughing. Suddenly, he saw something small and black fall off the side of the rollercoaster. “What was that?” Adrien said- yelled to Marinette. “I don't know.”

A few minutes later, the ride ended. Adrien looked at Marinette’s hair and couldn't help but laugh. It had all fallen out of her braids, and was now all over the place. “What’s so funny?” she asked. He pulled out his phone and took a picture, showing it to her. Marinette smiled and stuck her tongue out at Adrien. “We can’t all look like a model 24/7.” She retorted.

“Where are Nino and Alya?” Adrien asked. Marinette turned around, she had been so busy messing around with Adrien, she hadn't noticed that they weren't behind them. “I don't know.” Adrien pulled out his phone to text Nino.

‘Where are you guys?’   
‘Nino’s glasses fell off the rollercoaster, we’re looking for them now. We’ll find you guys later.’ Alya responded.

“Well, I guess that’s what we saw fall earlier.” Adrien said. “What do you want to do now?”

The next four hours were filled with Marinette and Adrien going on the biggest rides they could find, and Mari beating Adrien at all of the carnival games. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Marinette looked down at her phone, it was 11:46. The carnival closed at midnight. “Do you wanna go on one last ride?” she asked Adrien. He nodded, “Can we go on the ferris wheel?” he asked her. “Sure, that’s always been my favourite ride.” 

“Mine too. When I was about 6, my mom took me to a carnival and we went on the ferris wheel together since I was too small to ride anything else.” He smiled as they walked hand in hand over to the ferris wheel. 

When they were almost at the top, Marinette and Adrien’s phone buzzed at the exact same time. ‘Kiss him.’ Appeared on Mari’s phone, and ‘Kiss her.’ Appeared on Adrien’s.

Marinette looked over the side of the ferris wheel to see Alya giving her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes, what was Alya planning? Then Marinette remembered a sign outside of the ride. There was a camera that took your photo as soon as you got to the top. 

She turned to Adrien, and once again kissed him.


	7. “Keys.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, look at me actually updating! Here’s a chapter of DJ Wifi fluff for you guys. It’s pretty short, but the second part of this chapter will be out sometime this week. Thanks for reading guys!

When they got off the ferris wheel, Alya and Nino were waiting for them. Nino holding his very broken glasses in his hand.

Alya pulled Marinette away from Adrien, leaving him and Nino to talk. “So, how was it?” Alya asked eagerly.

“How was what?” Marinette asked, although she knew exactly what ALya was talking about.

“C’mon girl! You know what I’m talking about. How was your first date with Adrien? Was it everything you’ve wanted for 4 years?”

Marinette smiled, “It was amazing!” She paused for a minute, “Are you sure you didn’t break Nino’s glasses on purpose so that we would be alone together?” She said with a smirk.

“No, but that’s a great idea. I’ll do that next time.” Alya said as the two girls started laughing.

“I can still hear you!” Nino snapped at his girlfriend. This caused the girls (and Adrien) to laugh even harder.

“Yeah, haha so funny. Can we leave now? That security guard looks like he’s about to kick us out.” Nino said, pointing to the guard behind him.

Alya nodded, “Keys.” She said holding her hand out onwards Nino.

“What?” He asked. “You can’t see anything, so there’s no way you’re driving back to my place.” Alya said smugly. Nino knew how bad of a driver she was, and never let her drive his car.

“There is no way you’re driving my car.” Nino said. “What? I’m not that bad of a driver, I only have like 5 speeding tickets. No big deal.” Alya said, waving off the comment.

“I hate to say it, because you have a really nice car, but Alya might have a point. Can you even see me?” Adrien asked, trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Of course I can. You’re just really blurry.” Nino said, reaching out to touch the model’s face.

“My point exactly. Give me your keys.” Alya said. Nino sighed, and reluctantly handed the keys to his girlfriend. “I swear Alya, if you crash my car...”

“Relax, it’ll be fine.” Alya grabbed Nino’s hand and started dragging him towards the exit of the carnival. “Bye guys!”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Alya was quite possibly the worst driver Nino had ever seen. She was too impatient to wait for anyone, so she was constantly speeding and cutting people off. 

Alya was currently rambling about the journalism class that started in 2 months, and about how excited she was. Normally, Nino would be listening, but he was too busy holding onto his seat with a death grip while Alya drove 40km over the speed limit.

“Alya, slow down. You’re going to get us killed.” Nino hissed. “Stop over-reacting. Everything’s gonna be...” Alya never got a chance to finish that sentence.


End file.
